rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation
Creation or otherwise known as the Omniverse is the totality of all things that exist, a collection of the universes, the multiverse, alternate realities, and realms. A majority of all of creation was created by God, however locations and species such as realm of the old gods, Avalon, the Veil, alternate dimensions were created by his other siblings. Creation exist while outside of it is the Void or the Nothingness, that is ruled by the Primordial Being of Nothingness, Chaos, who sleeps there until the end of time where he will wipe all of creation until it can be reborn. The Nothingness houses the prison cell of Erebos as well. All of creation is manged by the Primordial beings, however the law that governs everything is known as the Natural Order, which is a guideline of laws that maintain a balance of existence. Anything that disrupts the Natural Order will result in severe consequences afterwards. The omniverse contains multiverses, which can house their own version of realities that is based off of comics or television programs that have nothing to do with each other but they are always apart of the omniverse like Marvel, DC, Supernatural, Monsterverse, Star Wars, Full House or anything kind of program or comic book/literature you can think of, they were all created by the Primordial Beings. There are certain alternate universe in the multiverse that house certain individuals who can have counterparts of a twin universe that events happened that way the same way it was suppose to but one choice was all it took to differentiate a universe. There is also universal branch theory were if you come back from the future and change something in the past, it creates an alternate timeline where the main universe timeline continues to flow and can never change, but that other timeline can happen whatever you decide. If any changes are undone, that alternate timeline can cease to exist or it just creates a new alternate universe and will continue to exist. The certain individuals are beings known as universal constant. They are beings who's origin story is the exact same thing in every universe. Their power and role in the universe can never change, it never fluctuates, it will never become something other than what it is. Lucifer is a perfect example. In every universe no matter what actions Lucifer commits such as help humanity or anyway he does not intervene in some sort of fashion in every universe, he'll always fall and become the Devil in any sort of fashion. The Primordial Beings do not have any counterparts as they are multiversal singularities. Among the Primordial Beings of creating the omniverse are those known as Primordial Creatures that share similarities to the Primordial, however are much weaker but old. Multiverse Negative Multiverse The Negative Multiverse is otherwise referred to as the "Proto-Multiverse", meaning its the original multiverse before the pre-creation of the main multiverse. It contains many identical individuals from the main universe, which is also made of positive energy frequency. This negative multiverse consist the same events, however many twisted or horrid decisions lead to terrible events and alter one's origin story, causing them to be a sinister version of those from the main multiverse. Among those universes in this multiverse are the infamous and first earth of where the alternate counterpart of Alexandra, who goes by her birth name, Raizel, lived peacefully but was born much earlier than her main counterpart and her parents were killed by Heaven. She grew up despising angels and with her grand-uncle Erebos branding her with his own mark, her soul become corrupted, thus she became very evil. Another Earth is where the apocalypse occurs and it is not the cause from Lucifer but rather from Heaven and Hell as no Archangels, Archdemons, or any form of Primordial Species exist, thus the arrogance of angels bring the apocalypse than demons, who are the cause of the main multiverse's apocalypse. The Earth is a wasteland, human population down to thousands, monsters became rapid, and gods are nearly extinct. There are other Earths that have their own nightmare versions of evil events. This multiverse was kept unknown as Orion used his powers to alter the multiverse's frequency to make it invisible, thus no one is aware of its existence. It is the shadow of the main multiverse. Realms God/Goddess's Creations * Heaven: A place created by God and Goddess as a home for their angels and the final resting place for righteous souls when they die or pass on naturally. * Hell: An alternate counterpart of heaven and created by God. Like heaven, it houses its on souls and inhabitants, however hell houses dark, corrupted souls that are punished by reliving their guilt over and over again until they realize they've forgiven themselves and can pass onto heaven. Human souls that are purely dark and have no consciousness of repenting for their actions will remain bound in hell forever. Hell is occupied by a majority of Demons and has different sections own by different individuals such as deities. The main section is known as Edom, ruled by Lilith. Other hell sections are referred to as the underworld, Hel, or Tartarus * Empyrean: Wanting to create an afterlife for her children and without having the need to create more angels, Goddess created a place where when an angel dies, in due time it will be reborn as a fledging. Archangels on the other hand will remain intact full grown and memories as well. It may take thousands or more, depending on how high and powerful the angel ranks in the celestial hierarchy. * Pandemonium: In order the restore the lost corrupted souls, God created a demon's afterlife. When a demon dies it is cleansed of all corruption inflicted on it and in due time it will be reborn as a human soul. For Fallen Angels they will simply be return to their original state before falling. Archdemons are are the same with Archangels when they die. * Purgatory: Purgatory is actually a prison cell for God's corrupted monsters known as the Great Old Ones, who were once pure and beautiful beings until Erebos altered them, turning them into horrifying cosmic monsters. It later became an afterlife for a deceased monster souls such as werewolves, vampires, dragons, or any type of monster. It is ruled by Typhon and Echidna. Death's Creations * The Veil: The Veil is created by Death, where its a spiritual plane that exist on earth's plane. Beings of astral or spiritual such as ghost can exist in this plane but cannot be perceived by humans, only by angels, other ghost, demons, and reapers. The Veil can house an number of deceased souls as well. Chronos's Creation * Overspace: Chronos created a dimension that resides outside from time. In this realm, time has no meaning as what can seem like billions of years can be only a few minutes in the real world. This area is where the Time Wraiths monitor the flow of time and universal branch theory. Any person that corrupts the timeline or has altered it far too many times, they are imprison in this realm until they are deem to be free to leave. Mabota's Creation * Nexus: Mabota created a reality that lies between parallel universes. Its a station where the Space Monitors observe and analyze the multiverse and species that migrate into another alternate reality. Chaos's Creation * Realm of the Old Gods: Chaos created different realms for his pantheon children/descendants. Many realms house different religion deities such as Greek or Norse. There is Olympus, Asgard, Duat/Dilmun, and etc. Heka's Creation * Avalon: Heka created a realm for her children known as the fairies. Avalon houses everything species of fairies and magic. Avalon is ruled by King Oberon and Queen Titania. They mange all of Avalon. Avalon cannot be entered by any individual except for those who have incredible dimensional travel such as angels or Primordial Beings. Humans can only gain access unless accompanied or granted permission by a fairy.Category:Rose of God Category:Locations Category:Places not of Earth Category:Places Category:God's Creations Category:Goddess's Creations Category:Death's Creations Category:Chronos's Creations Category:Mabota's Creations Category:Chaos's Creations Category:Heka's Creations